From the Darkness
by 2kidsrus
Summary: When Alice wakes alone and changed how will she reach and cope. Eventually meeting up with Jasper and maybe the rest of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

From The Darkness

Chapter 1

August 1920

As I opened my eyes I looked around at my surroundings for what seems like the very first time. I can't seem to work it all out. To work anything out. It appears to be night out but my vision is perfect. While laying here I can observe every inch of the roof above me even thou it seems almost 100 meters long and maybe 30 meter high, I can still in the far corner a whole about 3.5 meters square had rotten away and fallen leaving a gapping gap revealing the stars in the night sky and a silhouettes of tops of some trees. It's truly amazing. It seems like I'm in a warehouse as along tops of the walls are windows, like a band but most of them are broken.

I can hear every sound for what seems like miles around. I can hear the slight breeze the tree tops, the owl hooting, a small something scurrying along the floor in the corner is hearing all this normal?

I thought about getting up slowly but found myself on my feet within half a second I'm so graceful like a gymnast or a ballerina or a.. a.. I'm not sure what. That scared me a little not knowing how I managed to move so gracefully yet fast at the same time. Who could do that? I guess I can.

In the other corner of the warehouse is a pile of broken crates and boxes. One of the boxes has been flattened and laid on the floor which I was lying on. Did I do that? Did I bring myself here? Where is here? While I tried to think back about anything about my life I gazed down and was about to nudge the box I slept on with my toe When I noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes and a dirty cotton night gown. I can't remember if I used to walk around like that but I certainly think it's horrible now, and should I be cold I am standing on a stone floor with no shoes on but I don't feel uncomfortable the slightest.

After regarding the state of my clothes I had a startling thought _my hair__. _I raised my hands slowly praying I didn't have what looked like an out of control bird nest on my head when I noticed it. The skin on my hands and arms is a startling white and as I rubbed my arm I realised it was also as hard as stone yet as soft as silk. Like marble. Is that possible? Also I found what looked like a medical bracelet on my wrist but it only had one visible word it 'Alice' is that my name? It must be. After yet another distraction my hands finally felt my head luckily for me my hair was short so easily styled, and it doesn't feel too bad at the moment and I should know as with these rock hands I can still feel every strand with ease, I can feel how it curves round my ears and just to the tip of my neck. It feels very pixie like. I think I like it.

Even thou I'm clearly alone now I'm sure I didn't bring myself here (I would remember, wouldn't I?) and have this fear of who ever or whatever brought me here returning so thinking about leaving I look round and see a door. I wonder whether I could break it down because who ever brought me here would leave it unlocked, would they? I tip toed over to the door in fear I would step on something which could hurt me to find the rough stone flooring merely tickles my feet like a feather. As I approached the door I slowly reached the handle and slightly squeezed, _oh no_ it completely crumbled in my hand. How did that happen? How am I going to get out now as the handles missing? With the urge to cry I lent against the door with very little force but it almost flew of it hinges. What was happening today? I can see every dent and dink in everything, my skin is as strong as marble as is the rest of me I suppose, but I still can't remembered anything that happened before I woke up.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried only to find my voice was high wind chime tinkle, that tipped me over I fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably only to find the tears wouldn't come.

After several moments I allowed myself on the floor I decided I had to do something I had a burning pain in my throat which was only getting worse so I had to something about that but what?

_A short, dark hair, pixie like girl plunging at a massive grizzle bear. The bear let out an ear splitting roar as she let a roar of her own out just as menacing but a high pitch wind chime like roar. She tackled the bear and bit its neck, it loud roars changed into a low moan of pain as she slowly drained it blood. As she tossed its empty carcase to one side I caught a glimpse of her perfect face all but her red eyes._

That girl, that was me. Is that what I want? Is that what I _need? _

I raised my head slowly and breathed a long slow breath. I could smell every scent out of there the bark on the tree the grass tickling feet, I could also smell the sweet smell I've ever smelt (I think). I found myself run towards it faster then I could ever imagine. The trees were zooming pass me but with perfect clarity. I saw insects on the tree trunks as I past. Could any of this be real? I felt so good running that I almost forgot the scent, that glorious scent I was so close.

Suddenly the trees thinned and I was in a clearing I saw a tent. I could hear the _thud thud thud _of two hear beats. Is this what I want, what I need?

A/N this is my first FF I'm not sure if it's any good so please review (good and bad) It always seems like bubbly Alice just slipped into being a vampire but I always thought she would have mixed emotions and that's what I've tried to show. Thank you for reading Leah


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 2

August 1920

As I stared at the little tent I heard their blood whooshing through their veins my mouth watered with anticipation. I felt drawn to them.

"This is wrong" I whispered in my wind chime voice. As I turned to run away my previous vision happened again.

_I plunged at a massive grizzle bear and drained its blood._

With that I started running again, as fast as the wind. I raised my head in the air and breathed a long, deep breathe. This time I smelt something almost as sweet as before but it was a little more rustic.

I continued running at an amazing speed till could sense the origin of the rustic smell approaching. I slowed to a walk and steadied myself; I didn't want to make any mistakes or do anything I may live to regret.

I paused to listen I could hear the rustling of branches, the heavy breathing and the loud heartbeat of a large animal. This was it, now I would find out if my visions were right or whether they would get me killed, I know what I was hoping for.

I crept through the last low branches and as I straighten up I saw the bear standing in front of me just like in my vision. As it roared at me I growled as I lunged at it and sunk my teeth into his neck, to my shock they sliced through its fur without any problems. I began sucking desperately as I felt they warm trickle of blood soothe my burning throat, this what I needed.

Much too soon the blood ran dry. I pushed the bear to one side with little effort, I think I'm stronger than I was before I woke up I just wish could remember, but I'm sure normal people can't manoeuvre a fully sized grizzly without even breaking a sweat. Or drink the blood of animals, what does that make me? Was I a... a... a vampire...

How did this happen to me? What does that mean for me? Will I have to sleep in a coffin? The thought of the dark space made me shudder. I sat on a nearby trunk trying to think back, struggling with my new found way of life when the first ray of light from the morning sunrise started filtering through the trees.

"Oh crap" I whispered "Don't vampire burn in the light?"

Where can I go, where can I hide? I took a deep breath as my new found super eyesight searched the trees, but there was no time rays were too close. I held my breath and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to begin.

After holding my breath for two minutes (was that really possible?) I slowly opened my eyes to see what had delayed my agony. Was being under the thin covering of trees enough to save me? I stared up at the sunshine flooding down on me. Why wasn't I burning?

I slowly moved my eyes down and looked at my shining body.

"It's like diamonds"

I rubbed my arms, legs and stomach through big rips the bear had caused. I was absolutely sparkling, dazzling, gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eye off myself

"Wow" I murmured

.o0o

I spent most of the morning looking at every inch of my body and it didn't matter how long I spent I was still shocked. I was shocking. However after waking up on the floor of a ware house and tackling a bear, my clothes, which started off looking bad, were now ripped and filthy I had mud all up my legs and blood all over my top, face and hands, I had to clean myself up.

I closed my eyes and listened, I wasn't sure what I was listening for, I just listened. In the far distance I could just hear the faint trickling of a steam behind me, so i quickly turned on my heels and headed across the forest for it.

As I approached the stream just when I thought nothing else could shock me after the morning I've had but I was wrong. I look into the stream to find the most beautiful, perfect girl staring back at me but with piercing red eyes that looked really scary. I didn't like those.

As I leant down I readied myself for the icy water on my bare skin only to find the water didn't feel cold at all in fact it was almost warm. How could that be? I suppose it was another strange quirk.

.o0o

After I had bathed in the stream and I cleaned myself from head to toe (by the way that was harder than it sounds) I got out and tried to redress in my scratchy cotton night gown but it just fell apart in my hands.

"Oh great, now what!"

What was I suppose to do now I as completely naked, standing in the middle of a forest, I think I'm a vampire which means I now do silly things like tackling a bear I don't seem to get cold or hurt, I can hear and smell almost anything, oh yeah and I get visions what a freak I am. I collapsed to the floor my chest heaving but not being able to cry.

"Why me?"

After having a couple of me minutes I tried to recover myself, I took a deep breath and decided I had to find something to wear because I'm not going to sew some leaves together.

_Clothes on a washing line in a little yard with the forest all around it. The smell of a floral washing soap._

I guess that's where I'm going to be heading, I smiled to myself maybe this wasn't going to be all that bad and these visions could be very handy, I think. While the scent was still fresh in my mind I took a deep breath to try to identify the scent around me. I could it was very faint but I could. I set off in the correct direction not as quickly as I could have run as I wanted to listen out to see if I could hear anybody approaching me as I wanted to protect what was left of my modesty.

The scent got stronger and stronger until I was able to stare through the last hedge and I was able to see the same garden which was in my vision. I held my breath and stood very still listening. I could hear two heartbeats with two female voices. A mother and daughter I think, it made me think about my parents, where were they, who were they, were they looking for me. Did they even care?

I crept back into the forest and curled up into a ball. I just want to know something.

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter please leave some feedback so i know where i'm going right and wrong thank you, Leah


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 3

August 1920

Where could I find something out? Maybe I should go back to the warehouse. Yes that sounds like a great plan, but not now, right now I need to sort some clothes out.

I got up, I tried to do it slowly but ended up almost jumping up (this was going to be hard to get use to) and peaked through the hedge even thou there was no need as I could hear the two women around the front discussing flowers for the spring.

I tipped toed out of the hedge and snatched one of the ladies blouses, skirts, corset and stockings and with one last longing look at the house I turned quick on my heels and headed back into the forest.

Once I got a safe distance from people I crouched on the ground and dressed myself swiftly. I made a few slips which caused a few little rips in my under garments but not enough to ruin them. After I finished dressing I gave myself a little twirl, they looked ok but not great, I wasn't happy with them but I guess they would have to do as I didn't have many other choices.

I gave myself an unsatisfying _huff _which turned out to be a big mistake as it caused me to inhale a large breathe and the scent of the women was back on my tongue all I wanted to do is turn around and rip them apart but I couldn't that wasn't me, that wasn't what I wanted just my body I just had to control it.

.o0o

After standing still for 10 minutes I realised I wasn't tired not even a little. My legs didn't even ache from standing so still. It's been a whole day since I woke I must start to get tired soon. As it was going to start getting dark soon I thought maybe I should head back towards the warehouse surely I would get tired soon and if not I could get a good look around see if anyone has come back or if there is any clues o where I come from or who my parents are.

It was easy to find my way back to the warehouse as I seemed to have a floral/rose scent that followed me around like a trail so I was able to follow my trail back the way I came to find it.

I approached the warehouse very carefully taking little breathes to test the air around me but I couldn't smell or sense anyone around. What did that mean? Whoever brought me here just abandoned me? What would be the point of that?

I wasn't sure what to do now I didn't just want to wade in just in case I was wrong but I had to do something so I pulled up my dress to be able to climb a tree so I could peer into one of the high windows. It all looked exactly as it did the last time I was here (and I could remember it perfectly.) I leaped effortlessly from one tree to the top of another, almost shocking myself but even from the different angle I could see any change.

As the sun was starting to slowly set I thought I better start looking inside so I leaped out of the tree and found the door laying on the ground 3ft from where the frame is,

'Woops' I giggled

That felt good I liked to laugh. It made my whole body feel light like I was almost flying.

I stepped through the door carefully. It smelt musky, I could only smell my scent clearly, I think, I'm the only one who's been here in the last couple of days at least. I slowly walked around the edge of the large building kicking debris around when a horrible sickly sweet burnt smell hovering in the air. It wasn't too strong maybe 3 or 4 days old but something was definitely here. There was a large black mark on the ground it looks like something was burnt on the ground, weird. Was that burning while I was asleep here? No this was a couple of days ago I wouldn't of been asleep there for that long.

I continued to walk around the ware house examining every crack and dent in the wall, floor and ceiling trying to find something I could identify myself with. I ended up walking around 9times trying to wear myself out until the sun slowly peaked through the tops of the trees.

How could I go all night without sleeping and _still_ feeling great? Well except this burning in my throat, I really wish this would go away maybe it will soon.

I strode round a couple more times trying to wear myself out, unsuccessfully I might add! But it got me thinking, where am I? I know I'm in a ware house in the middle of the wood where I woke up but which town? Which state? Am I still in America? Or have I been taken some where completely different, but wouldn't I remember if I was transported a long distance. Maybe, Maybe not. I was sure on anything other than the fact finding any of this out was going to be hard because it meant going near people and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Maybe I should find another bear first. No I could do this I had to place where I was even if I couldn't place who I was.

'_Red Ford pickup parked at the end of a dirt track with a man sat in the cab reached over and place something in his glove box, it look like something paper maybe a map. Then the man got out walk around the truck and picked an axe out of the back and walked into the forest.'_

That's where I had to go, to that car. It's my only chance to find what I need.

I set off almost immediately running towards the east as I could see the sun rising behind the truck. I ran steadily as I didn't want to cross the axmen path, and it might not be my favourite outfit but it was my only outfit so I didn't want to ruin it!

As I approached the vehicle I froze. I made myself take small even breaths trying to steady myself I could hear no one was close to me but I could still smell the works men scent and it was getting stronger. I took a few more steps forward through the last hedge row so I could see the pickup and my hands started shaking, I had to try and remember who I was. I really didn't want to do anything silly; when I finally stopped myself shaking I took the remaining steps to the truck. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. As my hand reached for the door handle it began to shake again. I tried to open the door gentle but my extra strength took over and the whole door came off in my hand and the over whelming wall of scent almost knocked me over.

I held my breath (which made things slightly easier) and reached over and pulled open the glove box and there (just like in my vision) was a map I reached and grabbed it just as I was about to turn around and run I spotted a coat shoved on the floor. A little voce inside me told me to take it so I listened. I grabbed it and ran as quickly as I could back the way I came.

It wasn't until I was far enough away that I took my first breath. I was shocked at the rage I still felt when I had moved so far away for the man's scent, _oh the thought of ripping his door off _what was he going to think when he gets back there and see that. I couldn't help but giggle but once I started I couldn't stop I was in hysterics. I swiped my face to remove the tears which should be falling down my face only to find them not there; I shrugged it off while trying to compose myself. It was hard to do because more I laughed and smiled the better I felt, it was like all the rage drain out of me it was a very, very good feeling.

I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh again as I sat on a nearby fallen tree placing the jacket next to me so I could concentrate on the map in front of me. It was quite battered, but I could clearly make out it was the map of Mississippi. I really hope this was going to help me. The map was folded incorrectly so it fell open on one town it was by the sea with a large forest on the other side. This must be where I was. The town is called Biloxi.

A/N thank you all for reading please review so I know where I'm going right AND wrong. As this is my first ff I would like to know how I'm doing thank you Leah x


End file.
